


Thistle and Weeds

by sisabet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p> scenes of sex abuse/assault.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thistle and Weeds

**Author's Note:**

>  scenes of sex abuse/assault.

_**New Vid! VVC Premiere - Game of Thrones!!!**_  
Lots of thanks to the usual suspects - this was actually the most low stress vid I've made since... well, last year.

Thistle and Weeds  
song by Mumford and Sons

_Fire cannot kill the dragon_

[Download the 50 mb xvid file here (right click and save as)](http://sisavids.com/thistle.avi)

  


  
Feedback is as essential as a Stark at Winterfell.

  



End file.
